


i'll mess you up (if you don't shut up about her)

by riverdalenerdlol



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Basically Betty's a prep at Stonewall, Brett pays the PRICE, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gangs, Jughead has a praise kink, Sexual Tension, a prep school au, aggressive behavior, and Brett bullies Jughead, and Jughead gets the PRIZE, but I was convinced to write a second chapter, he tries to get under Jug's skin by insulting her, inspired by lilireinhartsboobs on tumblr and her beautiful gifset, mentions of drug lords, mentions of gang participation, misogynistic behvaior, smut in part two, some violence, that i was planning on making a oneshot, there's a few more I could add but eh, you're all welcome by the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdalenerdlol/pseuds/riverdalenerdlol
Summary: "Prep School AU:It was no secret to everyone except himself and the girl in question, that new student Jughead or Forsythe Jones as he was known there had eyes for preppy Elizabeth Cooper.As it was no secret, Brett who has had a vendetta against Jones since he started because he had been the only one to ever cross and critique his privileged ass before, tries to push his buttons by insulting her while they’re all in the classroom doing late night writing for their assignment the next day.Safe to say, it doesn’t go well for Brett.Elizabeth digs it."Inspired by @lilireinhartsboobs (tumblr)/hollsbolls (AO3) gorgeous manip gifset. Damn you, making me want to write when I should be going to sleep. This one's for you.6TH BUGHEAD FANFICTION AWARDS - NOMINEE MULTI SMUT/MULTI AU





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollsbolls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollsbolls/gifts).

If you ever told anyone at Stonewall Prep that you didn’t know _the one and only_ Elizabeth Cooper, they’d think you were insane, from another planet, or potentially been stuck in ice for the past twenty years of your life. Jughead - or Forsythe, he was called - learned that quickly after seeing her pass him in the hall, the short, cheerleader-esque uniform skirt accentuating her legs and making her _the_ sight for sore eyes. She didn’t come from where Jughead did - he was, after all, on a writing scholarship at the prep school. No, Elizabeth Cooper came from a well-to-do family in Riverdale’s Northside. Jughead hadn’t known her before she started at Stonewall, but he’d only known of her.

But he almost passed out after seeing her glide past him. She was beautiful, confident, a bit arrogant (a slice less than himself), and knew that she had an effect on people.

It was only fate that they ended up in the same writing class… along with Brett Weston Wallace.

He was like Elizabeth… but he was too arrogant. He was the perfect example of a boy that had been told all his life that he was perfect, that had been fed with silver spoons (and had probably played polo or had a few horses at his estate). Sure, he was slightly attractive in that rich prep-boy way, but he acted too stuck up for being such a terrible person.

During his first writing salon with the class, Jughead nearly tore Brett’s writing apart. When he was done, he looked up, seeing the shocked faces of the rest of the class, the very angry face of Brett Weston Wallace, and the smug, (beautiful) impressed look on Elizabeth Cooper’s face. Since that day, Brett had been nothing but terrible to Jughead. He’d make sly comments about Jughead’s home life, stereotyping the Southside, his family, his friends. Jughead’s books had been knocked clean out of his hands by Brett on multiple occasions, often being slammed on his toes. It took him way too much restraint not to pull out his switchblade and cut Brett up like he and the Serpents would usually do to anyone that disrespected them… but Jughead was trying to take the high road.

Beyond Brett being a jerk - not only to Jughead, but to most of the student body that was deemed _inferior_ \- the only other piece of common knowledge at Stonewall Prep was… that Elizabeth Cooper was a _catch._ She was objectively beautiful. Her long, creamy legs made the male population stop and stare. She constantly smelled like lavender. She was hard to impress, and it was even harder to gain her attention in the first place. She was nearly untouchable. She took no shit from anyone, including Brett Weston Wallace, and she kept it that way. She didn’t stand for mediocrity, and it was evident.

Jughead loved it. He was infatuated with it - with _her._ He wanted to call Elizabeth Cooper his by Thanksgiving break… but one person constantly stood in the way of that.

And his name was Brett Weston Wallace.

Thick-skulled as he was, Brett wasn’t blind, and neither was the rest of the straight male student body. He was constantly seeking Elizabeth’s attention, using lame pickup lines to try and ask her out. He failed every time. Elizabeth often laughed in his face, called him _pretty boy,_ and told him to try again later when when he’d finally removed the stick that was lodged up his ass. Jughead was often a witness to these attempts and would always find a way to laugh about the situation and at Brett. Brett was never a fan of that, to say the least. He didn’t like being humiliated by (quote, unquote) _trailer trash._

It was now October, and Mr. Chipping, their writing professor, had noticed the tension in the room (evidently the tension between Jughead and Brett, but he didn’t announce it to the class). As a way to potentially diffuse said tension, Mr. Chipping put the entire class in a room together, gave them a task involving an anonymous writing competition, then locked them in together without supervision.

Yeah… that didn’t quite work out the way Mr. Chipping hoped it would.

Brett took advantage of that situation.

Jughead was in one of the two desks that sat in front of the professor’s larger desk. Brett was seated directly behind him while Elizabeth was typing away in the back row but in the alternate column.

He would have been doing better with the actual assignment if Brett hadn’t kept balling up the ideas he deemed stupid, throwing the paper at the back of Jughead’s crown-beanie-clad head. Paper after paper after paper hit Jughead, ultimately distracting him from his own idea. When the sixth ball of paper hit his head, Jughead finally spoke up.

“Would you quit that?” Jughead asked moodily. He heard a scoff from behind him and the distinct sound of a chair scraping against the floor. Jughead could feel Brett’s footsteps on the wooden floor, approaching him.

“What was that, hoodlum?” Brett replied arrogantly. “Care to make a statement, trailer trash?” It was then that he heard Elizabeth Cooper scoff (and he felt the heat of her glare and eyeroll on his back).

“Yeah. Stop throwing your shitty ideas at me, horse brain.”

“Well what are you going to do about it, Serpent scum? Call up your gang king father? Your drug lord mom? How about your good-for-nothing sister—“

“Shut the hell up, Weston Wallace,” Elizabeth butted in. “Your inflated ego doesn’t make it any easier to write in here, it just makes you look like trash.”

“Oh, look at that!” Brett continued, blatantly ignoring the request for him to stop. “Cooper’s coming in to save the day!”

“Leave her out of it, Brett,” Jughead said, knowing that she didn’t deserve to be humiliated too.

“What, you got the hots for Cooper, Forsythe? Are you protecting her right back?”

“I said, leave her out of it, asshole.”

“I know that _I_ want a piece of the Elizabeth Cooper cake,” Brett drawled lewdly. “Maybe you can have my leftovers, Jones.” Jughead felt his blood begin to boil. “After all, aren’t you used to that? Crumbs and leftovers?”

Jughead rose from his seat aggressively, grabbing Brett by the lapels of his blazer roughly, and slamming him against the closest wall. He could feel the entire class watching and whispering , pulling Brett off the wall a little just to shove him back into it. He knew Elizabeth was watching carefully, as he didn’t hear her voice.

“I’m going to say this once and only once, Weston Wallace,” Jughead growled threateningly. “Do not _ever_ speak about my family, my friends, or my goddamn life again.” He grit his teeth together, speaking through them. “I didn’t have a goddamn silver spoon or my parents calling me perfect every five seconds, but at least I’ve got some self worth, you spoiled piece of shit,” Jughead spat, slamming him into the wall a third time. “And if you don’t think that I can’t call my _friends_ up here to do some damage to you, you’re quite wrong, _pal._ Stay away from me and leave me the hell alone before you severely _regret_ crossing me… And along those lines, leave Cooper alone too. She doesn’t think that this bullshit mask you’re putting on is cute. Insulting her won’t make anything better. You’ll only screw yourself over, dickwad.” Jughead gave Brett one more hit against the wall before he let go completely, turning around and going back to his seat, sitting down quietly. He chanced a glance to the back of the room, seeing Elizabeth sitting back in her chair, her arms crossed over her chest, her blonde hair perfectly curled. She nodded at him respectfully before he returned to his work.

Brett, shocked, mumbled something about needing to excuse himself, taking all of his things and leaving. The door slammed behind him and Jughead didn’t see Brett for the rest of the night.

One by one, students put the finishing touches on their assignment, gathering their things and leaving. First it was Donna, then Jacob, Shannon, and Benjamin. Clark left awkwardly as he left Elizabeth and Jughead alone in the dim-lit room. Just as Jughead was making a few final touches on his piece, he heard heels hitting the wooden floor.

_Elizabeth Cooper,_ he thought. The footsteps stopped next to him and he watched a beautifully manicured hand push the lid of his laptop down, closing it. Jughead looked up, making eye contact with the one and only Elizabeth Cooper.

“Uhm, can I help you?” Jughead asked nervously. She simply picked up his laptop, moving it to the empty desk next to him and seating herself on the top of Jughead’s - now bare - desk. Her skirt rode up just enough to make Jughead gulp in anticipation.

“Actually, you can, Jones,” she said. “I’ve had my eye on you for some time now. You’re not as subtle as you think, you know.”

“In what regard, Cooper?”

“If you haven’t figured out that being aggressive can turn a girl on, then you are _blind,_ Jones.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me,” she replied, lifting his chin with the tip of her finger, holding his gaze there. “That show you put on with Brett was… cute.”

“I didn’t mean to put on a _show,_ per se—“

“Brett’s a dick. Let’s stop talking about him.”

“Understood.”

“That display of dominance, however?” She asked. _“That_ will be sticking with Weston Wallace for the rest of his life… and it’s been stuck in my head on repeat ever since its occurrence.”

“I’m… sorry?”

“Oh, Jones, you’ve got nothing to be sorry for. In fact, you’re going to be thanking yourself later,” Elizabeth said. “My roommate’s gone for the week for some family event… when you’re done editing the shit out of this, maybe we could go back to my room.”

“And do what, pray tell, Elizabeth?”

“Yuck, don’t call me that. It’s Betty to you.”

“Well what, pray tell, would we be doing then, _Betty?”_ He corrected.

“Whatever. You. Want, Forsythe Jones.” She bit her lip seductively, grazing her nails along the line of his jaw.

“It's Jughead, actually."

"Odd name, but that's not an answer to my question."

"Well, is there anything you want out of it, Betty?”

“Is it not fucking obvious yet, Jughead?” She asked. “You’re all mine…” Jughead’s eyes widened. “As long as you’re okay with that, of course.”

“Y-Yeah,” he replied, gulping, as he looked into her dazzling green irises. “Yes. Absolutely.”

“Great,” she said, smiling. Betty slid her hand down, taking his bold red tie in her hand and wrapping it around her palm. She stood, bringing him to his feet with her, and pulling him down into a searing kiss packed with passion and heat. She pulled back, making his eyes flash open suddenly. “There’s more where that came from when you’re done. I’ll be waiting in my room.”

Betty picked up her supplies, walking towards the exit.

"Wait!” He gasped, finally getting his bearings as she was about to open the door. She spun around, her golden curls spinning with her.

“Yes, Juggie?”

“What’s your room number?” She smiled, biting her bottom lip, and laughing once.

“I have a feeling that you’ll figure that out yourself,” she said, turning around and opening the door. Jughead watched her walk out of the classroom, her skirt fluttering with her. Jughead sighed, sitting back down in his chair after picking up his laptop and setting it in front of him again. He opened the lid to see the screen. In the middle of one of his paragraphs was a pastel pink sticky note written in concise cursive.

**Room 113, East Hall**

**See you soon, **

**Betty**

**PS - Bring clothes for tomorrow ; )**


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE SEQUEL because it was so heavily requested by lilireinhartsboobs/hollsbolls and literally everyone on the goddamn planet.

When Jughead had finally submitted his writing assignment two minutes later, he bolted out of the classroom, making his way to West Hall, the boys dormitory. He barged in his room and found it thankfully vacant as he began to rifle through his things, finding a change of clothes and a set of pajamas (as if he were going to use them), and stuffing them in his backpack with all of his school supplies. After making sure he had everything he needed, Jughead let the door to his dorm room slam as he ran towards where he knew East Hall was - the girls dormitory. 

Jughead couldn’t believe that the past fifteen minutes had even been _real._ Elizabeth - _Betty_ \- Cooper had _noticed him,_ _flirted with him, and kissed him… _ and then she invited him to her _room._ It felt too good to be true. Rich, beautiful, preppy, enchanting _Betty Cooper wanted him._

“Holy shit,” he breathed with a chuckle, daydreaming. 

Not to mention the fact that she’d called him  _ hers… _ and then the way she twirled out of the room in  _ that skirt-- _

Jughead suddenly ran into something extremely solid, causing him to stumble back, but not fall. Shaking away the impact, Jughead looked up, seeing none other than an angry Brett Weston Wallace. His blonde hair was disheveled, his usually cold blue eyes clouded with either anger or jealousy, Jughead couldn’t tell which (probably both, he reminded himself). 

“Jones,” he growled, scowling. 

“Lovely to see you again, Brett,” Jughead greeted, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “As much as I’d love to stay and talk - and I would… I’ve got somewhere to be, so if you’ll just excuse me--”

“I don’t think so, smart ass,” Brett replied maliciously, shoving Jughead back by the shoulders. “You’re not going  _ anywhere.” _

“Seriously, dude. Leave me alone.” 

“You  _ humiliated me _ in front of Cooper and the rest of the class. I think that calls for more than just letting you be, Jones.” 

“You don’t want to do this, man.” 

“I’m not going to just  _ stand around _ and let some Southside  _ snake _ make a fool of me,” Brett continued, gritting his teeth and walking towards him. Jughead started to walk backwards slowly. “This is  _ my _ school and you’re going to deal with it, shitbag.” 

“Stop before you regret this,” Jughead said, his voice a little huskier. He knew where his switchblade was, and it was in very close reach. 

“Regret what, Jones? What are  _ you _ gonna do?” Brett asked. “Is your dad gonna put a hit on me through his gang? Is your mom going to magically resurface? And what about your blonde in shining armor--” 

Jughead slammed Brett against a set of metal lockers, making a lot of noise as he pulled out his switchblade, holding it to Brett’s throat. 

“I told you to  _ leave me alone, _ and I told you to leave  _ her _ alone, _ ” _ Jughead snarled, pressing the smooth, cool edge of the blade against the skin of Brett’s neck. “Why can’t you do as you’re told, Richie Rich?” Brett gulped. 

“Stand down, Jones,” Jughead heard from behind him. He turned his head, seeing the one and only Betty Cooper approaching them from down the hall. He didn’t want to, but something about the way Betty had told him to step away  _ and _ about the way that she was looking at him made Jughead lower his blade. He stepped towards her, putting the switchblade in his pocket. Betty closed the gap as Brett watched on, Betty putting her hand on Jughead’s arm. “Is Weston Wallace bothering you again?” 

“The only reason I haven’t been able to see you until now is because he got in my way,” Jughead said. Betty tsked in Brett’s direction. 

“Looks like someone’s jealous, Juggie,” she said, letting her hand fall as she walked towards Brett, crossing her arms in front of her. Jughead followed behind her as Betty looked curiously at the stubborn prep. “Do you think it’s funny to get in my way, Weston Wallace?” 

“I didn’t—“

“You did,” Betty said sharply, taking him by his shoulders and shoving him back into the lockers. “By getting in Forsythe’s way, you’re in my way, dumbass.”

“I - I didn’t know—“

“Of course you didn’t know!” She slammed him into the lockers again. “You’re an ignorant hardass that thinks that you’re the only person worth anyone’s time!” Betty exclaimed. She held out her right hand to the side, palm up and open. “Switchblade,” she requested. Jughead hesitated for a moment before pressing the closed blade in her soft hand. 

She looked at it for a moment before there was a resounding  _ click _ heard in the hallway. Betty took a step closer to Brett. Jughead watched as Betty brought the blade up to the teenager’s face, pressing it into the soft flesh of his cheek. 

Brett cried out, but Betty clamped her empty hand over Brett’s mouth as she continued the line down his face. When Betty was done, the cut on Brett’s face had droplets of blood emerging from it, a few rolling down his cheek. The cut went from the outermost corner of his eye down and level with the top line of his upper lip. Betty flocked the blade closed, passing it back to Jughead, who slipped it in his pocket almost immediately. Betty kept her hand on Brett’s mouth while he looked like he was going to cry. 

“Now, Brett,” Betty began. “I think we understand each other now, yes?” Brett nodded underneath Betty’s grip. “Good. Now, you can harass anyone you want at Stonewall Prep, but if you try to threaten or get in the way of  _ my _ Jughead again, it will be so much worse than what just happened, understood?” Brett nodded again, exhaling shakily. “Same goes if you tell  _ anyone _ about this interaction,” she said calmly. “When I let you go, you’re going to go back to your room, probably do some fucking first aid, I don’t care. But you are to stay out of my way and out of Jughead’s way, and you tell no one what happened here tonight, got it?” Brett nodded one final time. “Good.” She let go of him. “Get out of my sight, bitchboy.” 

Brett scampered down the hall, not looking back as Betty walked back to Jughead, slipping her hand under his arm, holding on to his bicep. Jughead looked down at her, his eyes instantly fixing on her beautiful blonde hair, then on her enraged face. 

“Are you okay, Betty?” He asked. She looked up at him, the darkness of her green eyes shocking him. 

“Come with me,” she said darkly, pulling him down the hallway until she brought him to room 113 of what he knew to be the female dormitory. She unlocked the door quickly, yanking him inside with her and closing the door behind them. 

“Betty?”

“You’ve been bad, letting Brett push you around like that,” she told him, turning to look at him. “But I’ll forgive you of that. I know you were on your way to me. At least you were standing your ground when I got there.” 

“Is there any way I can make it up to you, Betty?” He asked shyly. “I didn’t want you getting caught up in any of that.” 

“You’re lucky I was there to help you out, Juggie,” she said, walking towards him slowly. She stood right in front of him, draping her arms around his neck. “And now you’re gonna help me out.” 

“Whatever you need, Betty,” he whispered, leaning down and capturing her lips in a slow, soft kiss. He pulled away after a few moments, looking into her eyes. “As long as that’s what you’re after.” 

“Just kiss me again, Jones,” she stated, pulling herself up to plant a harder kiss on his lips. Jughead took Betty by the waist, pulling her flush against him. She whined into his mouth, running her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck. 

Out of the blue, Jughead found his hands on the lapels of her Stonewall Prep blazer, pushing it off her shoulders slowly. Betty let him do it, letting her arms fall to her sides so she could slide it off completely, throwing it behind her. She brought her hands back up to cup his face, pulling his head down as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Betty rocked back on her heels, making Jughead wrap his arms around her back, afraid she would fall. Her chest was pulled right against his, almost lifting her off her feet. She gasped into his mouth, only diving deeper. 

Betty reached for Jughead’s blazer, pushing it off his shoulders, then his red tie undoing the windsor knot and using the bold red silk to pull him even closer. Their tongues slid together and Jughead bit down on her plump bottom lip just enough to make her squeak in surprise. He took her tie in his hands, fumbling with the knot until he got it off, pulling it away and throwing it in the pile with the rest of their clothes. 

They simultaneously undid each other’s white button-ups, Jughead pulling the tail from Betty’s skirt, Betty doing the same and pulling it out from his pants. Once their tops were gone, they each stepped back to shed their bottoms. Jughead was unbuckling his belt and popping the button of his pants when Betty slowly (and teasingly) slid her skirt down, wiggling her hips to get it down faster, until it fell down to her ankles by itself. 

Jughead’s jaw had never dropped so quickly. That was easily one of the hottest things he’d ever seen. 

“Like the show?” she asked, biting her lip. Jughead couldn’t come up with any words to describe it. “Drop your pants already, Jug.” He was so flustered by her statement that she rolled her eyes and smirked, walking over to him just to pull his zipper down and push his slacks off of his hips, the material pooling on the floor at his feet. 

It was only then that Jughead really comprehended that  _ the _ Betty Cooper was standing in front of him, clad only in a lavender bra and pantie set that really accentuated her eyes. She flipped her blonde curls over her shoulder, keeping eye contact with him as he stood before her in only his boxers (his lucky pair that had small cheeseburgers on them). 

Now that he looked at her, he noticed she was staring timidly at her bare feet, biting her lip. Jughead took his index finger, sticking it under her chin, and raising her head so that she would look him in the eye again. Her green irises swirled with want and anticipation. She was just waiting for something to happen. 

“We don’t have to do this, Betty,” he whispered. 

“I was just taking you in,” she replied. “That’s all.” 

“You like what--” 

“Don’t finish that,” she stopped him, placing her hands on either side of his neck. “That’s too cheesy.” She pulled him down for another short kiss. “But, yes. I do like what I see, Jones.” 

Instead of following Betty’s lead when she pushed up to kiss him again, Jughead ducked down, attaching his lips to her neck. She hummed and Jughead felt her body slack, catching her in his arms swiftly. 

“I’ve got you,” he whispered against her skin, sliding his hands down to wrap her legs around his waist. 

“Holy fuck,” she breathed, arching against him as her arms encircled his neck, his face still buried in hers. He nipped gently at her skin, making her arms circle around him tighter. She raked her nails across the muscles on his back that were closest to his spine, coaxing a growl out of his mouth. Betty could feel the vibrations on her skin, making her whine. 

“Bed,” she breathed as Jughead trailed his lips down to her shoulder. “Please, Jug.” 

He obliged immediately, walking them over to Betty’s side of the room. He sat down on the edge of her bed, Betty in his lap and straddling his hips. Her hands defaulted to his cheeks, cupping them sweetly and angling his lips up to hers, while his hands sat on her waist, stroking her sides softly. Jughead took her bottom lip between his own, sucking it into his mouth. When Betty tried to pull it away, he nibbled on it lightly.

Betty ground down on Jughead’s evidently tented boxers, making them moan collectively and reigniting the flame. Jughead readjusted, turning ninety degrees so that his legs were laying on top of the bed, Betty still in his lap. He involuntarily bucked into her as he spun and she whined, her chest slamming into his. 

Jughead couldn’t take the anticipation anymore. 

He flipped them both, throwing Betty into her pillows and he hovered over her, his knees slotted inside hers. He pulled his lips away from hers abruptly, looking into her dazed eyes. 

“Let me show you how sorry I am for getting stopped by Brett,” Jughead whispered, kissing down her abdomen. Betty gasped as he settled his head between her thighs, one hand cupping the back of each of her thighs. 

“Is this okay?” he asked, kissing the soft skin of her inner thigh. 

“Yes,” she said. “You’re so good for me, Jughead. So good.” 

“How do you want me to be good for you tonight, Betty?” he asked. 

“You’re already close enough,” she said, bucking and wiggling her hips. “Don’t stop now.” 

In one swift motion, Jughead pulled Betty’s underwear down, attaching his mouth to her throbbing center. Betty’s entire body lifted off the bed as she squealed in pleasure. Jughead wasted no time, licking a slow, grueling stripe upwards. One of Betty’s hands sunk into his dark tresses, fingernails scraping his scalp as she gripped his hair tightly, holding on for dear life. 

“Fuck, Jug!” she exclaimed. He increased the pace of his tongue, making her hips buck up again. One of her legs wriggled free, kneeing him in the chest. Jughead stopped, pulling away from her center. Betty whined. “No! Don’t stop!” Jughead repositioned, throwing her legs over his shoulders and placing his mouth right where she wanted him. She let loose a throaty moan, digging her heels into his back as he sucked on her relentlessly. “Jughead, I’m gonna-- Hnngh, I’m-- EEP!” 

Jughead stuck his tongue inside her, stroking once, twice, before she was careening over the edge. She gushed in his face, but he didn’t seem to mind as he licked up every last drop. She kept a death grip on his hair as Jughead worked her through her mind-blowing orgasm. When she couldn’t take any more, sweaty and out of breath, she pulled him up by the roots of his hair. He looked her in the eye from his post between her legs. 

“Get up here,” she requested. He let her legs fall away from his shoulders, crawling up so he was face to face with her. Betty let go of the top of Jughead’s head, sliding her hand to the back of his neck. She pulled him in for a soft kiss, tasting herself on his tongue. She pulled him back when she was through.”You’ve been so good tonight Jughead, making up for letting Brett bully you into being bad… but you’re not done yet, even though you’ve been so good.” 

“I’m all yours, Betty. All yours,” he assured her, kissing her post-orgasm-glowing cheek softly. “Whatever you want, I’m here.” 

“Good,” she replied, stroking his cheek with her thumb. “Now I want you to make me come so hard that I can’t think straight.” 

“Your wish is my command,” he replied in a whisper, leaning in to kiss her softly once more. Jughead quickly shimmied out of his (tented) boxers, finally springing free before her, then hovering over her to press a heated kiss to her lips. Her hands defaulted to his lean shoulders, holding onto his arms while he unintentionally pressed himself into her thigh. She could feel his readiness, he knew that. 

Before he could think of doing anything else, Jughead slid his hands under Betty’s back, unclasping her lavender bra. He pulled it off of her slowly, keeping eye contact the entire time.After he did that, Jughead went back and started removing the butterfly clips and bobby pins that had made her look so beautiful… but she was gorgeous even without them. 

“Juggie?” She asked, taking his hand in hers and entwining their fingers. She positioned their joined hands between their chests, stroking the back of his hand with her thumb.

“You’re spectacular, Betty Cooper,” he whispered, tucking one of her soft curls behind her ear. “Simply breathtaking.” She blushed, smiling. And then she did something unexpected - she giggled. Jughead had never heard her laugh before and he could only say that it was one of the most beautiful sounds he’d ever heard. The smile that graced her face was almost blinding. 

She was like lightning in a bottle, explosive in all the right ways. She suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself up and slamming into him to smack a hard kiss on his lips. Jughead was set off balance, his arms instinctively wrapping around her back as they fell into her bed. They couldn’t get any closer to each other, skin to skin, hands everywhere and nowhere all at the same time. Jughead could feel the heat of her in his hands, his palms splayed and pressed into her back. Her hips grounding his and they pulled away, gazing into each other’s eyes. Jughead propped himself on one of his forearms and her hand cupped his bicep. 

“I’m going to make you so happy tonight,” he whispered. “Do I need to—“ 

“I’m on the pill,” she breathed. “Don’t worry about it. Just… I want you. Please.” 

Jughead leaned down, pressing his lips to hers softly. He carefully positioned himself at her entrance, looking into her eyes for reassurance. She nodded, biting her lip… so he pushed into her slowly. 

“Fuck,” she sighed, taking his face in her hands. Jughead let himself soak inside her, unable to form words at the sensation. He was only able to stare into her widened green eyes in wonder. 

“Is this—“ he had to stop and swallow the lump in his throat. “Is this okay?” 

“Yes,” she replied, pulling him down in a short kiss. “God, yes.” He pulled back and pushed back in, testing the waters. Her eyes simply rolled back in her head as she sighed. 

“Good?” 

“Stop asking me questions, Jug, and just move already,” she stated. 

Jughead took that as an invitation, diving his face into Betty’s neck and shoulder, licking and sucking her skin as he began to thrust into her gently to start. A garbled moan resonated through her body, her arms wrapping around his torso, her fingers pressing into the flexed muscles in his back. That encouraged him, sending another jolt of arousal straight downward. He inadvertently slammed his hips into hers, making her shudder. She very obviously swallowed a moan that had bubbled in her throat. 

“Do that again,” she whispered in his ear, turning her head se she could kiss his cheek feather-like. Jughead obliged with a soft growl, bucking into her again. She gasped sharply, her nails digging into his back ever so slightly. “Shit. Keep going.” 

Jughead picked up his pace, turning his head to lock lips with Betty as he thrust into her deliberately, hearing her whimper each time he hit a spot she liked.

“More,” she said. “Please, Juggie,” Betty panted. 

Jughead’s hips snapped into hers, working himself into a relentless pace. He couldn’t restrain himself then, letting his hands trail down her sides, lifting her knees on either side of his body. Jughead crossed her ankles behind his back, his hands stroking the underside of her thighs gently (in contrast with his rough thrusting). 

Betty threw her head back into her pillows, her eyes closing in pleasure as she bit her bottom lip and hummed. Jughead took that opportunity to leave kisses up the front of her neck and under her chin, making sure to leave no stone unturned. 

Betty had worked Jughead into a frenzy. He couldn’t get enough of Betty Cooper, his lips now attached to the skin of her chest (he didn’t know when he moved down there, but he wasn’t complaining, and neither was she), still pounding into her. He was afraid that he was going to leave bruises down there, but the more he could feel the bite of Betty’s nails, the more the thought slipped from his mind. 

She was a whimpering, wiggling, squirming mess beneath him, holding onto him for dear life as he made his way with her. He knew she was close (and he knew he was close too), but he kept going. 

“Juggie--” she squeaked, unable to form coherent sentences. “Just - a - little - more--” she said choppily. 

“Fall, Betts,” he mumbled, stuck in a lust-induced haze. “I’ve got you. I’ll catch you.” One of Betty’s hands ran into his hair, playing with his obsidian waves. 

Ready to catapult over the edge, Jughead pulled all the way out. Betty whimpered at the loss… just before he slammed back into her at full force. With a squeak and a gasp, Betty clenched around him, pulling Jughead along with her. 

They both saw stars as Jughead couldn’t help but collapse on top of her, unable to hold himself up against the force of their collective orgasms. Their arms instinctively wrapped around each other, panting with exhaustion. Jughead could feel their combined come between them, warm and comforting. 

_ I’m hers,  _ he thought. _ And she’s mine.  _

When they’d both emerged from their post-coital haze and been able to control their breathing again, Betty tapped Jughead’s shoulder, silently asking him to let her up. He didn’t want her to go, but she promised to be back in two minutes, leaving a kiss on his lips and forehead. She slipped out of the room and into her small bathroom after picking up her undergarments, shutting the door behind her. 

Jughead let himself fall on his back, running a hand through his hair, trying to comprehend what had just happened. He truly thought he’d been dreaming. Sighing elatedly, he smiled, chucking to himself. He looked at the pile of clothes strewn on the floor, spotting his boxers next to Betty’s skirt. He smirked, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, and getting up. He tiptoed around the white button ups, ties, and blazers that had been shed, finally picking up his boxers off the floor and sliding them over himself once more. Jughead seated himself on the edge of the bed and ust as he was taking in the room, Betty came back, closing the bathroom door quietly. 

Jughead couldn’t help but let his jaw drop at the sight of her. She was glowing in the dim-lit room, her golden hair reflecting the soft light. She’d put her bra and underwear back on, but it didn’t make her any less beautiful. When she looked up at him and saw him gazing at her, she froze, her eyes locking with his. She smiled immediately, walking over to him. Jughead took in her long, pale legs, swallowing harshly. She stood right in front of him, reaching out and holding onto his shoulders. Jughead placed his hands on her sides, his thumbs stroking her skin. 

“Hey, Juggie,” she whispered, biting her lip. Jughead didn’t respond, he only pulled her into his lap, letting her straddle him. Betty cupped his face, pulling Jughead in for another soft kiss, playing with his hair. 

“Was I good for you tonight, Betty?” He asked, looking up at her. 

“You were exceptionally good,” Betty replied, still running her hand through his hair. “Which means you can cuddle me tonight.” Jughead smiled sleepily, his eyes drooping as he yawned. Betty pulled his head into her chest, stroking the top of his head as his arms wrapped around her waist. “Tired?” she asked. Jughead nodded, his face rubbing against her skin. “Okay, We can lay down.” 

Jughead turned ninety degrees like he did before, laying back against Betty’s pillows and bringing her with him. Betty kissed him on the lips softly before sliding off of him. She nestled herself under one of his arms, one of her arms draped over his abdomen. Jughead pulled her close, snuggling against her. She laid her head on his chest, sighing and closing her eyes. 

Jughead did his best to pull the covers of her bed over them, but he could tell that Betty was still going to be cold. He had a sudden idea. 

“Stay here, I’ll be right back,” he assured her, slipping out from under her and padding over to his forgotten backpack. He pulled out a worn bluish-grey t-shirt, one that had kept him warm in his less cheerful days. He smiled at it, walking back over to Betty. She’d sat up, looking at him curiously as he unfolded it. 

Betty smiled brightly, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. Jughead bunched it up, sliding the shirt over her head. She handled the rest, pushing her arms through the other two holes. Betty let the rest of the fabric fall to the junction of her torso and her thighs. She looked down at the front before looking up at him. 

“S?” she asked. “What’s the S for?” Jughead shrugged, climbing back onto the bed next to her. 

“It’s for how  _ sweet _ you are, Cooper,” he whispered, meeting her in a soft kiss. They eventually fell back into the pillows, getting cozy next to each other again. This time, however, Betty let Jughead spoon her, his nose embedded in her blonde hair. 

“Goodnight, Juggie,” she whispered to him, turning off her desk lamp. 

“Goodnight, Betts,” he replied, kissing the crown of her head. 

The next morning, Betty and Jughead walked out of her dorm room together, arm in arm. Her hand was fixed in the corner of his elbow, keeping a good hold on him as he led them to Mr. Chipping’s class. Betty’s hair was impeccable once again, curled (and butterfly-clipped) to perfection, and she’d even helped Jughead comb his usually unruly, dark hair before securing his beanie on top of it. They’d helped each other get dressed that morning, tying each other’s ties and helping each other into their blazers (and kissing when convenient). 

Just as Jughead and Betty turned the corner to set foot in the main hall of Stonewall Prep, they saw Brett Weston Wallace. He was leaning against his locker, a few of his goon squad on either side of him, all of them instantly filled with jealousy at the sight of Betty and Jughead. Betty was the one sandwiched between the teenagers and Jughead, deciding to smile and wave superficially. Jughead felt smug at that, seeing the look on Brett’s face. They’d barely gotten past them when they stopped in their tracks. 

“Lookin’ good, Cooper!” Brett whooped, his friends wolf-whistling. Jughead began to simmer. 

Jughead growled under his breath. 

“Down, Jughead,” Betty assured him. 

“Why don’t you let me see that skirt one more time?” Brett continued. Jughead knew that Brett was just trying to get under his skin, but he just wanted to rip him to shreds. 

“How about you drop the Southside trash on your arm and come have an  _ actual  _ good time, Coop!” 

Jughead spun around, snarling and leaving Betty behind him protectively. He was marching up to Brett, almost foaming at the mouth, when he felt warm hands on his chest, willing him to go the opposite direction. He did so, calming down and looking to see Betty pulling him away and shushing him. 

“He’s just a jerk,” Betty assured him. “I want to snap at him too, but I have a better idea.” 

“Huh--” 

Betty grabbed Jughead by the knot of his tie, pulling him down for a long, slow kiss in the middle of the hallway. When Jughead finally realized what was happening, he placed his hands on her waist, pulling Betty closer. Other students started whooping and cheering as Betty rocked back on her heels, tugging Jughead down with her. Betty pulled away with a pop, whispering to Jughead to stay in place. 

She slipped through his hands and he watched her saunter over to Brett, saying something to him… before she slapped him in the face sharply. Betty then whipped around, smacking Brett and his friends with her oh-so-perfect hair and skipped back to Jughead, immediately nestling her hand back in the crook of his arm. 

“Let’s go, Juggie,” she told him cheerily, pulling him down the hall. 

“Whatever you say, Betty.” He stumbled over his feet a little, completely in awe of the woman before him. 


End file.
